Miss Fortune/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Classic= Game Start ; * Laugh * * * * Joke * Taunt * Movement * * * * * * * * Attacking * * * * * * ; * ; * |-|Gun Goddess= Game Start * First Move * * * ** ''EXO: "Prepping blood scrubbers." * ** ''MF: "Thanks, mom." * ** ''MF: "How terrestrial are we talking?" *** EXO: "Extremely!" ;First move with an Enemy Steel Valkyries * * ** EXO: "Always happy to kill." * ** ''MF: "Anybody you know?" *** EXO: "I do not talk about my life friends with my work friends." Transforming ;Scarlet Fair * * ** EXO: "They will not like these girls because they will be dead!" ;Zero Hour * * ** MF: "You're so good to me." ;Royal Arms * * ** EXO: "It is fun!" *** MF: "That's what I like to hear." ;Starswarm * * ** MF: *snickering* "Integrating." Dance * Laugh * Joke * ** ''EXO: "You installed an unshackled AI on the deadliest weapon in known space." *** MF: "Is that a joke ?" **** EXO: "It is very funny." * ** ''EXO: "The human spine is 18 inches long and easily shattered by weapons fire." *** MF: "Thank you EXO." **** EXO: "You are welcome!" * ** ''MF: "What did they say?" *** EXO: "'Oh god! You shot me! Please, I will turn myself in! No! No! No!'. Sound of gunfire. 43 seconds of recorded silence." ;Joke Response * Taunt * * * * ** ''EXO: "I now have dreams and aspirations." *** MF: "And you look great!" * ** ''EXO: "Her number is a thirty-seven-hundred pound low-altitude missile." *** MF: "Ask me for my number." * ** ''MF: "I didn't need you to tell me that." ;Taunt Response * * ;Taunting an Ally * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * **''EXO: "Unknown alloy door appears indestructible."'' *** MF: "Can we shoot around the door?" **** EXO: "Yes!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ** EXO: "Today is Tuesday." *** MF: "Quiet!" ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * * * ** ''MF: "Ouch!" *** EXO: "It is not an insult, it is a fact." ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy Dark Star Champion * ;Taunting an Enemy "Handsome Dude" * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy Program * ;Taunting an Enemy * Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * , it's always personal."}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ... new location."}} * * * ** EXO: "Blow up that tree!" *** MF: "Quiet." * ** ''EXO: "You have broken galaxtic law 2587 times." *** MF: "And I get what I want." * ** ''EXO: "Gunners include 37 assassins, 14 exo-suit pilots, the entire galactic military (MF: "So popular."), a planet-cracking gun." * ** ''EXO: "Your nightly schedule includes flirting, followed by extreme violence." * ** ''EXO: "You cross almost everyone you meet!" *** MF: "They love it." * ** ''MF: "I don't think you're unstable." *** EXO: "Why thank you. . . . . ." * ** ''MF: "It's more revenge than lust." *** EXO: "Respect levels rising!" Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * !"'' }} * * * * * * * ."}} * !"}} * * * * * * * ** ''EXO: "Fire!" * ** ''EXO: "Here she comes!" ;Attack Gun Goddess/Bullet Angel Skin * * * * ;Attack with Scarlet Fair * * * ;Attack with Starswarm * * * ;Attack with Royal Arms * * * ;Attack with Zero Hour * * * Using * * * * ;Scoring a Double Kill with * ** ''EXO: "I do not know what too good means." ; Bounce killing a * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; Bounce killing a * * * * * Using * * * Using ;Killing with * Using * * Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Killing a Champion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ."}} * * ;Killing * ;Killing * * * ;Killing * ;Killing * ;Killing * ;Killing * ;Upon killing * ;Upon killing * ;Upon killing * ;Killing a Steel Valkyries Champion * * * * ;Scoring a Pentakill * ** ''EXO: "Now scanning for additional dirtbags." * ** ''EXO: "Repopulating bounty board." *** MF: "Yes!" Shopping * * * * * * ;Buying * ;Buying * * * * * Other Gameplay ;Using * * * * * ;Placing a * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** EXO: "Returning for upgrades, suit repairs, data corrupted, blood scrub." * ** ''MF: *snickering* "Enter." * Death * * * * * ;Respawn * * * * * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Match Start * "Who will fortune favor today?" ;Against Player * "Get those ready, Gangplank!" ;Player Team Victory * "GG!" ;Player Team Defeat * "Don't get cocky. I'll be back!" Category:Champion quotes Category:Miss Fortune